


Something Blue

by PuppetMaster55



Series: shance fluff week [8]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M, Marriage, Shance Fluff Week 2017, ShanceFluffWeek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-11
Updated: 2017-06-11
Packaged: 2018-11-13 00:08:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11172891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PuppetMaster55/pseuds/PuppetMaster55
Summary: To the future, forever.





	Something Blue

Lance couldn't stop grinning as he stood across from Shiro, holding each other's hands. Down the rows sat Lance's family, while the other side housed Shiro's family, the Holts, Hunk's family, Allura, and a blubbering Coran.

This was it. This was the future he wanted, the future he'd always dreamed of.

“I do,” Lance said, and slipped on the ring. He twined his and Shiro's hands together as they kissed, and when they broke apart, cheered, throwing their arms out. The gauntlets they were glowed and shot out with a burst of energy, exploding the wedding cake and showering the room in frosting and–

“Is this blueberry?” Shiro laughed, licking at the bit of cake that had fallen on his face. “You got blueberry cake?”

“Blueberry's your favorite,” Lance replied. “Now hold still while I kiss you clean."

 


End file.
